Fire Emblem Heroes: The Strange Summoner (Rewritten)
by Dragongod Eclipsen
Summary: Anna, the commander of the Order of Heroes, manages to summon the Hero said to end the war between Embla and Askr. The Hero is nothing like the legends said he would be. Instead, he is so much more.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a rewrite of my older and admittedly badly written Fire Emblem fic, and hopefully it will deliver a better story than that one.

I would also like to say that the German in this fic will be from Google Translate, so please correct me if it is incorrect.

Here is a guide for the italics and bolded words in the fic.

xxx = begin/end of chapter

_"..." _= magic imbued speech

**"..." **= multi-voiced speech

(...) = notes

With that, on with the story!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Anna breathed heavily as she placed the neccessary materials for the Rite she was about to perform.

She was able to ignore the deep laceration on her arm and the pain in her legs thanks to the adrenaline that pumped itself through her veins. Her axe was stained with a heavy amount of blood, so much in fact that the cleaning of the axe was going to take many an hour.

She pulled a strange object from her belt. It was an pure ivory white, inladen with golden lines and shaped unlike any other divine relic Anna had seen. It was integral to the Rite she was about to perform, and it was supposedly able to summon heroes as if from thin air.

She placed the relic as gently as she could in the middle of the stone summoning circle, watching as the wind picked up and sent the grass around the stone waving wildly.

She knew the Emblian soldiers were not far behind. They would surely kill her if they managed to catch up before she could complete the Rite.

She raised kneeled before the circle, placing her hands firmly on the ground and ignoring the squishy feeling of her blood-soaked gloves. She bowed her head until her forehead was just shy of touching the ground and closed her eyes.

She focused what little magic she had in her body, feeling the sensation of it moving from her chest to her lips. She began to mutter the ancient language required by the Rite.

_"Oh held der geschwärzten Sonne, ich bitte Sie, uns in der erforderlichen Stunde zu helfen. Möge deine hand die Klinge des Kriegers führen, damit der Stahl den Feind trifft."_

The words left her mouth with a tingle, telling Anna that she had transferred the magic correctly.

The wind seemed to pick up significantly as the magic left her, with it going from a strong breeze to vicious whipping. The grass was torn back in forth violently in the grip of the strengthening winds. The light of sun was blotted out by deep black storm clouds and the distant sound of thunder was heard.

Anna lifted her head, watching as the world seemed to shift in the wake of the Rite. She could feel the waves of power emanating from Breidablik. The other components of the Rite glowed a crimson color, slowly becoming brighter as the world shifted.

Thunder once again cracked across the sky, this time with lightning following suit. The lightning was easily identifiable by its crimson color and its behavior, approaching from all four cardinal directions in a single straight line, never straying too far from it's designated path.

Anna heard footsteps as the lightning met in a single place in the clouds, seemingly directly above the stone circle. The lightning coalesced violently, sending sparks fly every which way and drawing more crimson lightning from nearby clouds.

Anna took a moment to glance away, spotting an Emblian soldier with axe in hand. He had stopped in his tracks, also watching as the anomaly in the sky grew to scarily large proportions.

As the red headed woman looked back, the crimson ball of lightning which had grown to encompass more than half the cloud it had gathered on shot down from the sky, tearing it's way through the air like a snake slithering to attack its prey.

It took more less than half a second to reach its target, which was Breidablik's resting place in the circle. A loud boom shook the area and crimson light quickly enveloped Anna, blinding her as the wave of energy sent her from her knees to her back.

Anna coughed as she reopened her eyes, looking around the now smoke covered area. The magic circle was surrounded by it, and the coughing sound behind Anna confirmed that the soldier had survived the impact of the lightning as well.

Anna strained her eyes, hoping to see something in the cloud of black smog. She did see something. A figure, roughly human and a pair of shapes fluttering behind.

Then she saw two crimson orbs open in the spoke, staring straight at her. The very sight of the circles sent her mind into a panic, but her body refused to move. The fatigue and wound had caught up to her, leaving her no method of escape besides crawling away.

The smoke cleared more as she tried to move away, revealing more of the figure. It was indeed human, wearing a crimson hooded and twin-tailed long-coat that bore sharp black markings. The hood was drawn up, hiding the face of the summoned person.

Breidablik rested firmly in the person's hand, transformed by either the Rite or the one holding it. It was now stained an inky black, with the golden accents still shining brilliantly like they had before.

Anna watched in horror as the person lifted Breidablik, their finger resting on the trigger. The barrel of the relic aimed at her for a split second before it was raised higher. Anna let confusion fill her mind as she craned her neck to see behind her.

The Emblian soldier had his axe held firmly in both hands, his teeth clenched in supposed anger.

Anna snapped her gaze back to the person, watching as their finger curled around the trigger. Crimson light began to shine out of the barrel, with red electricity jumping out of the end wildly as the relic started to gather power.

The light swelled until a pure bubble of crimson was spilling forth from the barrel. A loud bang rang out as magic launched from the relic, sending the person's arm high into the air. The magic hissed as it passed over Anna's head, and she failed to see where it went as she had clenched her her eyes closed in fear.

She expected to feel the pain of death. The pain of magic burnt flesh and organs and evaporated blood. Instead, she felt nothing more than the already painful slash on her arm and the ache in her legs.

She opened her eyes slowly, scanning the area and her body for wounds or signs of where the magic had made contact. No burns or scorch marks were on her or the grass around her. She quickly connected the dots and craned her neck once more.

Anna's eyes widened at the sight of the soldier. His head had been taken completely off, with pieces of muscle and what remained of his spine sticking out where his head should have been. The bone and flesh there had been blackened and the gold accents of his black and crimson armor had also been covered in soot.

His body remained upright for a solid second before his knees buckled and the rest of his body went limp. A thud sounded as the body collided with the ground, singed blood spilling out of the now open neck.

Anna suppressed the urge to vomit at the sight, clamping her hand over her mouth as reassurance. Her effort lasted until the smell of burnt flesh hit her nose, forcing her to roll off her back and empty her stomach on the grass.

The smoke had cleared significantly now, showing the complete form of the person. Though their hood hid their face. They wore the crimson long-coat along with a black cloth shirt. Black wrappings hid everything from their shoulders down to their fingernails. They wore a belt securely on their waist and a pair of black pants. Knee high black leather boots covered their feet and shins as well.

The person lowered Breidablik slowly, watching as smoke emptied from the barrel of the relic. Their crimson eyes shined with an otherworldly aura, which was wasted watching Anna wretch into the ground.

"I assume this is not the best first impression?"

They asked. Their voice was somewhat deep, but gentle. Like the sun during a cloudy day. Anna couldn't hear more than a low wind though as she waited for her stomach to settle.

After around a minute of ailence, Anna was able to pull herself away from the unspeakable mess she had made and stand shakily upright. Her bleeding arm and fatigue made it hard to even crawl, but with the support of her axe it was possible.

The person stood silently during her long trial to stand, politely refraining from reaching forward to help when she had seemingly already had it taken care of.

"Who are you?"

Anna asked. This person was certainly not the Hero said to be summoned by the Rite she had performed. The legends said the Hero would be of Human descent and wielding power like no other. The only thing they had managed to accomplish was unnerve her with their eyes and kill an Emblian soldier in horrid fashion.

"I am to assume you are the one who summoned me forth? My name is Eclipsen, and I have been called upon by the Rite to aid however I can."

Anna looked downward in thought.

"Then you are the one..."

The person named Eclipsen waited patiently as Anna slowly made her way towards them. She leaned on her axe heavily as she walked, but managed to reach them nonetheless.

Anna extended her unharmed hand in greeting as she reached Eclipsen, the appendage shaking slightly.

"My name is Anna. I am the commander of the Order of Heroes, and we need your help."

Eclipsen looked down at Anna's hand before reaching out. Instead of taking her hand, they instead pulled down their hood and revealed their face.

Eclipsen was a man with pale skin and seemingly no older than thirty. He had a long mane of ghostly white hair that reached down to his neck, paired with a Van Dyke mustache and soul patch.

After removing his hood Eclipsen shook Anna's hand firmly.

"A pleasure to meet you, commander."


	2. Chapter 2

"A pleasure to meet you, commander."

Anna stumbled as the words left Eclipsen's mouth. He acted quickly, catching Anna as she began to fall. Her bleeding arm dangled limply as she fell into unconsciousness, the blood dripping from her glove.

Her axe landed with a thud onto the grass, now staining the green blades with the crimson liquid from both Anna and her enemies. The white haired man lifted Breidablik, placing and holding it firmly in between his teeth. He reached down with his free hand and grabbed Anna's axe from the ground.

With her axe in hand, Eclipsen hooked his arm beneath Anna's legs and lifted her bridal style. He took a few steps forward before he stopped.

The sound of footsteps approached at an alarming rate, with many of the steps sounding heavy on the ground. Eclipsen growled past Breidablik as he gently laid Anna down on the grass.

He would have to deal with her wound on his own. He was also fairly sure that the footsteps belonged to enemy soldiers, which meant that previous time would be lost in the process of dealing with them.

Eclipsen took Breidablik from his mouth and lifted Anna's axe in his other hand. Two weapons were better than one, and the magic of Breidablik was more than enough to kill in one shot.

He held both weapons firmly as the footsteps finally reached the summoning area.

A small group of four soldiers ran into the area, their weapons and armor making great amounts of noise as they moved. They stopped abruptly as they saw Eclipsen and in turn Anna.

"There she is! The Askran commander!"

One yelled, his sword held tightly in his hand. Another soldier stepped forward, his great axe dripping blood as he held it in both hands.

"Who is he?"

"It doesn't matter! Our orders were to kill anyone who stood in our way!"

The soldiers promptly rushed forward, their weapons held high.

Eclipsen's eyes narrowed, his vision looking for a spot on their bodies that was both unguarded and fatal to strike. He lifted Breidablik quickly, charging the relic with enough magic to incapacitate one of the soldiers.

He pulled the trigger as one soldier came in range, sending the magic bullet flying towards him. The magic collided violently with the soldier's chest plate, throwing the soldier backwards and knocking him unconscious.

The soldier behind him hesitated when he saw the sword wielding soldier soar through the air, leaving him open as Eclipsen rushed forward.

The white haired man lifted Anna's axe effortlessely despite it's size, swinging it downward at the second soldier's head. The weight of blade altered the course of the attack, instead chopping into the soldier's neck.

The soldier let out a howl before Eclipsen silenced him with a kick to the forehead, which also tore Anna's axe free of the soldier's neck.

The third soldier immediately tried to stop his movement, but the momentum prevented him from coming to a full stop. Eclipsen quickly loosed another magic bolt from Breidablik, blasting a hole in both his armor and his leg.

The soldier screamed as he collapsed onto the ground. Eclipsen took a few steps forward, pressing his boot onto the soldiers neck and crushing his windpipe.

The fourth soldier, the one wielding the great axe, charged forward fearlessly with his weapon poised to kill. Eclipsen put Breidablik back into his mouth and gripped Anna's axe with both hands.

The soldier lifted his axe with a wicked smile, bringing it down with bone-crushing force. Eclipsen brought up Anna's axe, blocking the strike with no effort at all.

The soldier's grin melted into despair when Eclipsen easily pushed the soldier backward. Eclipsen cracked his own smile at the face of the soldier before shoving the opposing axe away.

With certainly impossible speed Eclipsen swung Anna's axe, slicing into the soldier's abdomen. The soldier let out a gag as the blade dug deep into his stomach, then yelped as Eclipsen pulled the weapon free.

The following strike saw the blade cut the soldier in half with a terrible speed and strength, sending the upper half of the soldier flipping through the air and the lower half stumbling onto the ground.

Eclipsen held Anna's axe at the ready for a moment, watching as the upper half of the soldier landed with a thud onto the ground before beginning to twitch as a result of the damaged nerves in the now severed spine.

He lowered the axe, giving it a glance as he did so. It was bloody and terribly dull, but it managed to chop and cut well enough.

He took Breidablik out of his mouth before jogging back over to the unconscious Anna. Eclipsen dropped the axe with little care as to where it landed, kneeling down to inspect Anna's wounds properly.

Blood was flowing from her left arm at an alarming rate and it seemed that it wasn't going to slow anytime soon. The rest of her body looked perfectly fine under the armor, maybe a few bruises and cuts. Nothing as life-threatening as the laceration on her arm.

Eclipsen set Breidablik aside before reaching forward. He lifted Anna's arm and tore the cloth and armor away from the wound. The cut on her arm was deep, going at least three inches in. He was surprised she hadn't died from blood loss already, which meant she was already in the process of shutting down.

He tore the rest of the protective cloth away from her arm, leaving her glove and the cloth there behind. He pressed the cloth against the wound with moderate pressure, watching as the already stained cloth grew even wetter and a darker red took the place of the pinkish color it had been before.

The cloth itself was not going to be enough to stop the bleeding completely. In all likelihood she was going to die without magical or professional medical treatment. Eclipsen was far from experienced in both aspects, but he was running out of options.

He quickly removed the cloth from the cut, placing it on the grass beside him. He summoned what magical prowess he had, hovering his hands over the wound carefully.

A greenish light began to emanate from his palms, a sign that the magic was working. Eclipsen scowled as the magic strengthened, with the green light getting brighter as he focused.

The wound stopped bleeding relatively quickly, before beginning to knit itself together. Within a few seconds, the first half inch of the wound had been sealed up and left to heal. The next two inches of sliced flesh seemed to be more damaged than the deeper section, taking more than a few seconds to start fusing back together.

Eclipsen felt a bead of sweat run down his cheek. It was harder to summon his magic after a summoning, especially when he was the one being summoned.

Not even a minute after he had begun to heal Anna's wounds, more heavy footsteps approached. Eclipsen grit his teeth before dispelling the magic he had summoned. He stored the excess deep within himself. It would come in handy in the future if he preserved what he had.

He was quick to wrap the stained cloth around Anna's arm. It would prevent more bleeding while he dealt with the oncoming threats.

He lifted Breidablik from the grass and turned to face the sound of the footsteps. He had already rendered a soldier unconscious for interrogation, so there was no reason to give the enemies mercy this time.

Eclipsen walked over to said soldier, picking up his sword and holding it in his free hand. He was better with a sword than any other weapon, after all.

He walked back over to Anna, standing in front of her with Breidablik and the soldier's sword held at the ready. The footsteps were getting closer, much quicker than Eclipsen was comfortable with.

It took less than a minute for the ones making the sound to arrive. A pair of two soldiers, both armored heavily and carrying spears. Their armor covered nearly every weak spot that the infantry soldiers had.

Eclipsen growled slightly. He would have to be precise with Breidablik's shots and be quick with his sword. All he had to do was get past their spears and shields.

The two heavily armored spear wielders moved forward, drawing their shields in front of them and lowering their spears. It was a common defensive-offensive tactic, with the spear held in front to pierce the target while the shield kept their already armored bodies safe.

Eclipsen raised Breidablik. The relic vibrated as it charged with offensive magic, the tip of the barrel lighting up with crimson electricity.

He pulled the trigger, the recoil of the fully charged magic bullet sending waves of pain through his wrist and forcing his hand upward slightly. Breidablik had far more recoil than normal hand cannons, or guns in general. It took off the head of a helmeted infantryman, which was a feat even a 50. BMG had trouble accomplishing.

The magic bolt hissed as it flew through the air, exploding violently as it made contact with one of the armored soldier's shield. The upper part of the shield shattered, causing the soldier to yelp in surprise.

Eclipsen dashed forward, the sword in his hand already drawn back to strike. Thanks to the soldier's surprise, he didn't have time to reposition his spear and failed in stopping Eclipsen's charge.

Eclipsen stopped abruptly at the soldier's shield, thrusting his sword forward and over the broken piece of protection. The tip of the sword went in between the eye slits of the helmet, making a sickening sound as the sword pierced the soldier's skull.

The heavy armor clanked as the soldier went limp, making a loud thud as he hit the ground. The second armored soldier growled before throwing his shield aside. He gripped his spear in both hands before rushing forward like a bull.

It turned out to be a mistake as Eclipsen lifted Breidablik and loosed a magic bolt. The helmet of the soldier exploded as the magic made contact, sending pieces of metal shards, bone and flesh flying every which way.

The body of the soldier tipped over, impaling the spear into the ground and making the body slam hard into the grass. It then slid for a few feet before coming to a stop. The sight would have been funny if the body wasn't headless.

Eclipsen lowered Breidablik slowly. No more footsteps were heard, but that didn't mean enemy forces weren't on their way. It also brought up the possibility of stealth soldiers waiting to attack from the darkness.

Either way, he needed to stay on guard for now. He gazed at Breidablik. There wasn't a way for him to clip it to his belt, which meant he would need to carry it around in his hand. That would be tiresome.

He sighed before walking quickly back over to Anna. He kneeled down and undid the cloth around her arm, inspecting the progress of the wound.

It had stopped bleeding completely, with the left over dried blood starting to fuse the already healing wound together. Healing magic could make blood and other cells act abnormally to get the healing process done, which included gluing both sides of a large laceration together.

Eclipsen allowed himself a small sense of relief. The bleeding had stopped, which prevented her from dying from blood loss. She was still likely missing a good amount of blood though. Thankfully the healing magic had most likely kicked her blood producing processes into overdrive to replace what blood she lost.

Eclipsen lowered his head and pressed his ear to her chest, listening for her heartbeat.

It was slow, but it was there. Eclipsen lifted his head from her chest and moved to the other side of her body. He leaned down and lifted her axe from the ground, holding it in his free hand.

He moved back over to her before crouching back down. He slipped his arm beneath her back before lifting her up, then snaking his other arm under her legs and lifting her bridal style once more.

Both Breidablik and Anna's axe in his hands made the task bothersome, as Anna herself was easy to carry. He looked over at the unconcious soldier before shrugging and deciding that it wasn't worth it to interrogate him. Infantry almost never knew the answers to his questions beyond who was in charge.

He moved quickly away from the summoning area, leaving through the same path the soldiers had taken to arrive. He moved at a jog, which was relatively easy to maintain.

It took a few minutes to leave the area proper, moving through a thick forest with signs of battle strewn about. Lost swords, blotches of spilled blood and burnt foliage made it easy to determine that the soldiers who had arrived to hunt Anna had split off from a bigger armada.

As he moved through the forest, Eclipsen stayed quiet. It was better to move without sound than risk alerting nearby enemy forces. Especially when he was carrying a wounded ally.

A mumble from Anna broke Eclipsen from his thoughts, prompting him to look down at her.

She stirred from unconsciousness, her eyes unfocused and wandering. She seemed to quickly determine where she was, locking eyes with Eclipsen.

"M-move west..."

She muttered. It was easy to tell that she was having trouble focusing. Eclipsen had a quick glance around. He didn't have a compass, so he had no way of determining which direction was west. The sun was still high in the sky, which gave him little choice other than to wait for nightfall.

That was until more voices filled the air. Eclipsen couldn't hear much, but it was definitely human speech. He was quick to cling to a nearby tree, trying to hide from potential enemy forces.

Anna mumbled in protest of the quick movement. Eclipsen could only assume that her arm was still in serious pain. He held her as carefully as he could as he readjusted his position to provide some comfort for her.

The voices got closer within a few minutes. They were clearer now, with Eclipsen being able to make out a few words.

All he could determine was that they were looking for someone. It could very well have been Anna, as the soldiers who had attacked had been hunting her.

Eclipsen peeked out from behind the tree, searching the forest for movement.

At first, there was nothing but the slight sway of bushes and trees in the wind. Small animals would occasionally move about, with birds being the most active.

Then a flash of white caught Eclipsen's eye. He dipped back behind the tree, drawing a pained moan from Anna. He grit his teeth and quietly shushed her before peeking once again.

Another flash of white. Someone wearing white armor was moving though the forest. Eclipsen couldn't make out who exactly it was, but their armor was incredibly out of place in the green of the forest.

Then the voices became louder.

"Do you think commander Anna is okay?"

"I don't know Sharena. She ran off into the battle with some pretty severe wounds. I hope she managed to make it somewhere safe."

Anna perked up at the sound of the voices, her eyes filling with hope.

"Alfonse..."

She muttered. Her eyelids began to droop, worrying Eclipsen slightly. He lifted her body a bit before pressing his ear to her chest once more.

Her heart was slowing. It wouldn't be long before her body decided to shut down completely. Eclipsen gritted his teeth.

He leapt out from the tree and moved quickly.

The soldiers in white easily noticed his erratic movement, as well as Anna's stained white armor. They leapt out from the bushes they had been moving through, drawing their swords.

"Commander Anna!"

One of them shouted. She held her spear at the ready and stood behind the sword wielding soldiers. The two in front held their swords at the ready, stepping forward threateningly.

"Hold your positions!"

Another one shouted. He stood next to the woman with the spear, his sword drawn. His sword was much more ornamental than the soldiers in front, with four light blue gems being embedded in the hilt.

The two soldiers took a step back, their swords still held at the ready. Eclipsen made no moves, simply holding Anna securely.

"Who are you? Why are you with commander Anna?"

The soldier with the ornamented sword asked.

"My name is Eclipsen. I was summoned by Anna to aid however I can."

The woman with the spear and the man with the sword were visibly taken aback. They exchanged glances with each other before meeting Eclipsen's gaze.

"You are the summoner commander Anna talked about?"

Eclipsen raised an eyebrow. He was no summoner. In fact, he was the one being summoned most of the time.

"I do not know if I can summon anything, but I am here to help."

The man with the sword moved his gaze downward for a moment before looking back up.

"Stand down."

He said as he sheathed his weapon. The two soldiers in front obeyed the command, sheathing their own swords. The woman with the spear simply lifted her spear toward the sky. Eclipsen didn't mind, as he was aware spear users held their weapons constantly.

"My name is Alphonse. I am the prince of the Kingdom of Askr, and a member of the Order of Heroes."

The man named Alphonse said. Eclipsen nodded, taking a step forward and offering Anna to the soldiers in front. They obliged, taking her by the feet and arms and placing her on the ground gently. Eclipsen handed Anna's axe to the woman, who took it carefully. She handled it with almost reverence as she placed it in a small travel bag they had with them.

Alphonse stepped forward, his hand resting on his sword.

"So, if I may ask, how much did commander Anna tell you?"


End file.
